Glade Academy: Shattering the Dream
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: A dream... a fragment of one's imagination. Those that dream, they're considered outcasts. While others choose to play it safe, they seek to make their opinion known. But in the definition of a dream all people are considered fools. At the Glade Academy, they welcome these dreamers and push them past their limits but at this prestigious academy only the determined will win.
**So... I know what all of you are thinking... Yes, I am rebooting Glade Academy and here's the reason... To me... I was running on fumes with the GA I was writing and everything I had planned I wasn't happy with, nothing seemed to add up to something spectacular. I didn't like the characters I had and everything was too dramatic and cliche right off the bat (my fault of course). However, now everything has gotten a makeover and is way better then ever.**

 **For this Prologue, I want to give a huge THANK YOU to my amazing friends, DJTiki and Legacy918, because of them I was able to finish this Prologue reboot and turn it into something that was way above my own standards.**

 **Like always this story will be an SYOC and the rules and form will be on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _A dream_ … a fragment of one's imagination.

A powerful entity that deludes people into turning impossibility into reality. Going on and on about their goals for a foolish reality that has yet to exist. In this definition of a dream… all people are fools. All people are dreamers. All people strive to make the impossible… possible. Funny. A simple word can hold such a deeper meaning than it lets on at face value. And at face value, a dream borderlines the insane.

Only a madman would be audacious enough as to chase afterimages - ghosts that do not exist.

Only a madman would be audacious enough as to sacrifice themselves for nothing.

Only a madman would be audacious enough as to… dream.

All people are dreamers. But not all are achievers.

Only achievers will chase these afterimages and capture them with their bare hands.

Only achievers will survive the muck of the world and crawl through the chasms with dexterity. Only achievers have the potential to do everything the madman won't.

 _They can prove their dreams exist._

These fragments of one's imagination… only an achiever will choose to follow them. And so the long line between madmen and achievers are drawn.

So what does that make you?

Do you chase ghosts? Or do you prove they're real?

* * *

 **Location: King Manor, Dusk City, Glade Region. Rain, Age: 6**

All was silent in the King household, not a soul showed signs of stirring from their deep slumber. However, the silence did not last long. The sound of light thumps pattered against the floorboards inside the hallways, causing the sleeping residents to stir.

A small red-haired child ran through the hallways of the large manor shouting at the top of her lungs. Reaching her destination the child began to beat against the dark wood of a towering door. Grasping the swirled handle in her hands she pulled downward and the door opened with a barely audible _click_. Shoving the door open the rest of the way the little girl ran towards the large bed nestled towards the edge of the large room.

"Mama! Papa! Wake up!" The little girl yelled.

Grabbing ahold of the satin sheets in her hands the small form began to climb the elevated bed. Unfortunately, gravity was against her and her body fell back onto the tiled floor. Realizing that her previous attempt wasn't going to suffice the little girl devised another plan in her tiny mind. Grasping the glossy sheets once more she began to pull and pull until the fabric was lying in a heap on the floor. Two motionless forms now lay exposed to the cold air of their room and began to stir.

"What is it Rain?" A feminine voice spoke. The body of an older woman rose up, drowsiness clearly written in her voice.

"Ma-mama, yo-you s-sa-said Asher was sup-supposed to be on tv th-this morning… I-I-I just wanted to wake yo-you up f-for i-it." Rain looked down and played with the ends of her dark red hair as she waited for mother's response.

"Oh, that! It completely left my mind. Today she's competing in the Glade Grand Festival." Miranda responded. Shaking the still sleeping body of her husband Miranda saw him open his sea green eyes.

"Miranda, it's 6:30 in the morning. Why are you waking me this early?"

"Rain was kind enough to remind us that Asher is competing in the Glade Region Grand Festival this morning. Ditzy me, happened to let it slip my mind." Miranda gave her husband a playful smile.

Derrick gave his wife a light glare as he climbed out of the bed. Then he turned his head to look at his daughter waiting hopefully next to him, her bright sea green eyes matching his own. "Pa-pa, can w-we g-go w-watch Asher n-now?" Rain asked her father.

With a nod, Derrick took the six-year-old in his arms and looked at his wife. "Go wake up the twins, I'm sure Aneira wouldn't want to miss Asher compete."

"Okay, take Rain downstairs and I'll wake Aneira and Brione up. Knowing Aneira she'll want to point out all of the flaws in Asher's Pokemon's moves." Going their separate ways the two adults set about their different tasks.

Within a few minutes, Rain and her father were downstairs nestled in the living room on the large sectional couch in front of a jumbo flat screen tv. "I won-wonder where M-mama is with Aneira and B-Brione?" Rain spoke aloud.

"We're right here," A groggy voice answered, Rain turned her head to where the voice originated from and saw two blonde-haired ten-year-olds standing in the living room rubbing their tired eyes. Both twins also had twin Eevee's standing beside them.

"Asher's performance better be flawless today! I should not have woken up this early in the morning for her to lose. I have a photoshoot later this afternoon and I need my beauty sleep, Papa!" The slightly taller twin complained. Letting her hands fall back against her sides she slowly opened up her eyes and let their striking arctic color be revealed to the world.

"Aneira, this could be a good chance for you to improve on your skills with Shard anyway. It would give you the chance to see what areas you can surpass Asher in." The shorter twin explained while she pushed her glasses back up her nose. Her shamrock-colored eyes held a sparkling intelligence in them as she talked to her twin about the pro's and con's of the situation.

"Now, now girls, let's all take a seat. I'll have Sebastian make breakfast for us while we are watching Asher's appeal round," Miranda appeared behind the twins with two large coffee mugs in her hand. "And Derrick, I brought coffee for us."

Leaving the family cook to prepare the meal for her family, Miranda joined the rest of her family on the couch while her husband turned to the channel that was hosting the Glade Region Grand Festival.

He wrapped an arm around his youngest daughter, pulling her closer to him, and asked, "Are you excited, sweetie?"

Large sea green eyes looked back up at him, shimmering with eagerness. Derrick knew the answer before she could open her tiny mouth.

"Mhm! I w-want to see A-Asher's new Pokemon!"

"I want to see her new strategies," Brione added.

"I just want to see her win," concluded Aneira.

A smile broke through Derrick's stubble-infested face as he turned to find that his wife shared a similar expression. Despite being practically brain dead from waking so early on a weekend, there was nowhere he would rather be than on that couch surrounded by his family. Granted, there were a few members missing - one of which he would soon see on the screen - but he knew without a doubt that the others were also watching and by extension, the entire family was together.

"It's starting!" Rain shouted. She even pointed to the screen and fidgeted in her seat to direct her parents' and sisters' attention.

The family concentrated on the eerie, flashing plasma screen resting just above the mantle to find a row of coordinators standing on the stage with Alex standing in the very middle.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

The camera focused on a man standing center stage with eccentric green hair, cut into a bowl, and a microphone in his hand. He was dressed in an eye-catching burgundy suit with glittery golden trim.

Aneira's head snapped back as she commented with disgust in her voice, "Who let him get on stage wearing that?! It's a crime against fashion! I think I'm going to be sick..."

Her parent's chuckled in response.

The colorfully dressed man continued, "It! Is! Time! For the biggest contest of the year! My name is Morty McMort and I will be your Master of Ceremonies today! I'd like to thank our sponsors and all of our fantastic spectators, regardless of whether you are here with us in the stadium today or tuning in at home! Before we get on with the contests, let's have a word from the judges!"

The camera focused on a panel of judges and zoomed in on their faces one by one so that they could introduce themselves and give a small piece of their thoughts and feelings.

"Excellent! Now are you all ready to see these amazing coordinators show us their stuff?!"

The audience roared in response, pushing the ends of his lips into a smile.

"Great! Now let's get this show on the road! If you'd please direct your attention to the screen, the picture and name of our first coordinator will appear! For those of you watching on your telly, it will appear on screen!"

Faces rapidly flashed on the monitor before slowing to a stop and out of the many contestants, fate had been on the King's side because Asher was the first coordinator selected to perform.

Rain squealed and jumped up and down, "It's Asher! It's Asher!"

It took them a second to find Asher standing proudly on the stage alone with a large grin on her face and a hard glint of determination in her fire-red eyes. Her long figure was draped in a simple costume; a black halter-style crop top with minuscule flares lined along the bottom adorned her bust area and a long, flowing red and orange skirt hung loosely on her hips and trailed out behind her as she gave a twirl for the audience. Looking at the spinning spark of fire, the crowd erupted in a huge applause as the emcee announced her name.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give it up for Asher King and her Pokemon!"

Grasping the two spheres in her tightly in her hands Asher let out a deep breath. Placing her left foot in front of her right Asher twirled around once again and released the two poke balls into the air with an underhand throw. The poke balls spun around each other in a spiraling pattern as they soared high into the air. With a flash of silver, they released infinite amounts of tiny red and orange infernos into the air. As the flames fell gently towards the ground they began to collect into one huge burning fireball. Upon contact with the stage, the giant fireball combusted into showering sparks of red and revealed the shapes of two fire-types. A tall, cream-colored equine-like Pokemon reared up on powerful hind legs drawing attention to the brilliant red and orange blaze covering her body. The long horn on her forehead glinted sharply as she turned her head to look at the other fire-type sitting down next to her. Long ears stood straight up listening to the excited crowd. Standing on all four, three-toed paws the Pokemon shook out the large tufts of fur located on his neck, head, and tail.

"It seems Asher is giving us the performance of a lifetime with her partners, Nova the Flareon and Kenna the Rapidash. Now, let the performance begin." The emcee announced.

"Nova, Kenna, Fire Spin!" Asher commanded her Pokemon.

With small cries of their names both fire-types launched into the opening combo. Two tiny embers formed in their mouths before growing in spiraling intensely. Two towering, spiraling flaming pillars shot forth onto the stage and began to rotate slowly around each other.

"Kenna use Sunny Day!" Asher moved on to the next command.

Kenna stood calmly between the two Fire Spin's as her body began to radiate with brilliant orange and yellow hues. With a neigh of her name she reared on her hind legs and launched a ball of sparkling yellow fire into the sky. Reaching the top of the stadium the churning ball of fire burst apart and showered the two Fire Spin's with tiny, glowing yellow embers. The red and orange towering fire-red and orange spirals took on a yellow glow as they absorbed the yellow embers. By each passing second, the fire spiral's began to expand and evolve in color.

"Let's wrap this up! Nova and Kenna, use your Quick Attack!" Asher told her Pokemon.

Realizing their performance was coming to an end, both Pokemon shared a look of excitement. Taking a few steps away from the dual Fire Spin's rotating in front of them the fire-types tightened the muscles in their legs and prepared to launch their final attacks. With quick bursts of speed, the two Pokemon disappeared in dual streaks of silver light.

The two silver rays zipped across the contest stage at dizzying speed. Speeding closer and closer to the fire spirals the two Fire-types began to circle around them. Running their sleek bodies along the two Fire Spins they pushed the two fire-type attacks into each other. Forming into a single and beautiful streak of spinning fire it began to rise into the air.

"Finish it!" Asher called out.

Sprinting along the spinning form of the Fire Spin Nova and Kenna began to meld their bodies into the Fire Spin. Bright cinders mixed with silver began to spin faster and faster until it formed into a single streak of fire and shot up into the air. With a loud _boom_ , the fire burst apart and began to shower the stadium in a mix of red and silver embers.

Taking a dramatic bow Asher flashed the crowd her signature grin. Walking over to her Pokemon she draped tanned arms around both of them and pulled them into a tight embrace. "I couldn't be more proud of you two, there's no way we're not making it into the next round. Those combo's were perfect and are just the start of what we're going to accomplish today. Our goal is to win and we're going to dominate the rest of this competition!"

"What a performance, Asher King!" Morty sang into his microphone. "Everyone, let's give her and her Pokemon a huge round of applause!"

Deafening applause erupted from the crowd at Morty's word. A barely audible ringing settled in Asher's ears as the excited fans began to chant her name. Raising a hand into the air the King family member waved to the crowd.

"Thank you, Miss King. Please, proceed backstage and wait for the results."

Nodding her head Asher walked towards the stairs with her Pokemon. Spinning around on her right heel Asher gave one last twirl for the audience and disappeared behind a mass of red curtains.

"Asher had the audience's attention the whole performance. Her Pokemon's teamwork was something most people don't seem to accomplish. Overall, it was really something spectacular." Brione spoke up.

"Ugh… how can she command her Pokemon so… so elegantly and look so fantastic herself? I can't see how it's possible. I've been practicing and practicing and still can't achieve that level of perfection." Aneira complained.

"Aneira, she has many more years of experience than you. She also knows her Pokemon better than you do. Brione and you have only had your Eevee's for a few months." Miranda replied. "Don't get so frustrated, one day you'll be able to perform as good as her. Though, even Asher, still has a few things to learn."

"How so, Mama?" Rain looked up at her mother with questioning eyes. "H-her Pokemon looked so pretty on television. T-the-the crowd seemed to love her."

"Rain," Miranda sighed. "There is always something more to learn. It doesn't matter how flawlessly you can accomplish a task, there will always be something that isn't quite right. The duty of a Coordinator is to strive for absolution. Even when you think you've go it perfect, you don't. Perfection doesn't exist in this world. Sometimes, even your best isn't good enough." Looking over at her daughter, Miranda saw Aneira's face scrunch up in disgust. "There will always be someone better..."

"Come now, dear," Derrick joked. "Don't be so serious. Asher deserves a little praise for all of the hard work she's put in with her Pokemon. Her, Quinn, and Analee have all accomplished some great things. It's fine to dote on them every now and then."

Miranda opened her mouth to protest against her husband's but was interrupted by a tall gentlemen dressed in a cook's get-up. "I'm sorry to interrupt but breakfast has been prepared. Would you like me to set up your meal in here?"

"Thank you, Sebastian. That would be fine." Derrick replied. "What did you prepare for us? Your cooking has always been top-notch."

"Your praise is too much, Mr. King." Sebastian bowed. "I have composed an exquisite selection of breakfast delectables for your family's diverse palates." With a loud clap of his hands Sebastian and his vassal's got to work. Small dinner tables were placed in front of the family along with their selective foods.

"Th-thank you, Sebastian," Rain muttered shyly. Hearing his name Sebastian turned on his heel to face Rain and gave her a small smile.

"You're very welcome, Miss Rain." He replied with a wink.

Placing a small bite into her mouth Miranda closed it and began to chew. A savory flavor filled the confines of the closed space and fell down Miranda's throat as she swallowed. "Sebastian," Miranda called out. "The food is satisfactory but mine is lacking a slight pinch of salt."

"Of course, madame." Sebastian bowed. "Next time, I shall triple check the food to make sure it is prepared to your enjoyment." Nodding her head in content Miranda waved the chef out of the living room. Turning her amethyst orbs back to the tv she fell quiet and ate along with her family.

Everyone was silent as they ate. Their attention was solely focused on the plasma screen in front of them. Asher had successfully moved onto the battle round with her astounding performance. However, the family was not shocked as she took down opponent after opponent in each battle. Skillful combos and imposing teamwork expertly broke through each of her fellow contestants defenses.

"We now have one minute left on the clock!" Morty shouted into the microphone. "Asher King has held her own against the veteran Coordinator that is Alexandra Hamilton but in whose favor will the battle turn? Let's find out!"

"Prepare for your defeat," Alexandra told Asher. "My final move is something you won't be able to stop." The Roserade and Aromatisse standing in front of Alexandra looked across at the Pokemon across from them while they waited for the final command.

Asher placed a hand over her mouth to hide the noticeable giggle slipping from her slim form. But then taking the same hand she placed it on her hip and gave Alexandra a response. "If that's your final comment, I'm confident your combo is nothing spectacular. This whole battle I've been toying with you. My goal is to win today and that's what I'm going to accomplish. Let's see what your best combo can do." Asher taunted her opponent.

Alexandra ground her teeth against each other in frustration. "Roserade, Petal Dance! Aromatisse follow up with Moonblast!"

Raising both of her flower-like hands into the air Roserade began to release a multitude of pink petals onto the battlefield. Then with a spiraling motion from her blue flower the pink petals circled around Asher's two Pokemon and began to close in.

Suddenly, the contest stadium became pitch black as a single full moon appeared above the battlefield. Raising both petite hands above her head Aromatisse's body became enveloped in a pink light. A single beam of moonlight shot down from the sky and gathered into the fairy-type Pokemon's waiting arms. Focusing the moonlight into a churning ball of silver light she converged her fairy-type powers into it. Then jumping high into the sky above the spinning Petal Dance she released the Moonblast. At the same time Roserade slammed her two flower-like hands together causing the Petal Dance to close in on Asher's Pokemon.

"Not so fast!" Asher yelled. "Nova, now!" A brilliant green light illuminated the stadium as the Moonblast and Petal Dance converged on Asher's fire-types. Smoke erupted from the combined attacks and spread across the battlefield but a ray of green light shined through the blackness.

"What's that?" Alexandra spoke aloud. Her face fell as the smoke slowly began to clear and reveal a green energy field surrounding Asher's two Pokemon. "Your Flareon knows Protect? But, I thought your Pokemon knew no defensive type moves?"

"Then you underestimated me," Asher grinned. "I'm not such a single-minded trainer, you know. To be a Trainer as well as a Coordinator I have to adapt my Pokemon's moves to meet multiple situations. However, I do like my Pokemon to know some powerful moves. Now, witness my finishing combo! Nova, Fire Blast! Coal, Aerial Ace! Let's win this!"

Immediately responding to their trainer's commands Asher's Flareon and Blaziken leapt into action. Opening up her mouth wide Nova began to focus her fire-type energy into a single ball of fire. Jumping lightly into the air and doing a flip she released the burning fire energy into the sky. The ball of fire then expanded into the shape of a thin five-pointed star. Taking Nova's lead Coal bound into the air with breakneck speed and headed towards Nova's Fire Blast. White lines of energy surrounded Coal as his momentum continued to increase but when his body came in contact with the Fire Blast a reaction occurred. Flames stretched across the white lines surrounding Coal's body as the Fire Blast and Aerial Ace combined into a single attack.

"Take it all the way, Coal!" Asher encouraged her Pokemon.

Grouped below his blazing form stood Alexandra's Pokemon with fear written across their faces. Plunging downward Coal collided his body with his two opponents. The battlefield shook from the collision of the Pokemon and where Roserade and Aromatisse once stood was covered in a large cloud of dust. Out of the dust emerged Coal as he leaped back over to Nova's side, looking unscathed. Shaking off the dust from his body Coal looked over at Asher and nodded his head.

Slowly the dust cleared to reveal a small crater in the battlefield. Laying inside of the crater was a defeated Roserade and Aromatisse. Alexandra let out an almost inaudible cry as she returned her fallen Pokemon. "I can't believe it… I let victory slip through my hands!" Dropping to her knees Alexandra slammed her fist against the ground in an angry rage.

"Awesome! Now, that's what I call a victory, baby!" Asher ran over to her two Pokemon and stood proudly in front of them. "You two were absolutely amazing! I couldn't have asked for better partnership between you guys. We did it!"

"Blaziken-Blaze!"

"Flareon-Flare!"

Both fire-types cheered happily with their trainer. Standing on her feet Alexandra walked over to Asher with her hand held out. "That was a terrific battle, Asher. I'm proud to have battled against you and your Pokemon."

"Thanks, Alexandra. You're skills weren't that bad." Asher replied as she shook the hand of her defeated opponent. "I had only one goal today and my motivation is what drove me. My skills have yet to reach their max level. I have a lot to work on and one day reach my own form of unparalleled strength."

"That's not something I expected Asher to say," Brione spoke up. Pushing her glasses back up her nose, she turned to face her mother. "Even she knows there is still a lot more for her to learn. Asher is never that level-headed or wise for that matter. What has gotten into her?"

"She's finally grown up a little," Miranda responded as she took Rain into her arms. "Asher's realized that there's more for her to do. Even when you have a plan, not everything goes the way you had it planned out. Asher's life is taken a bigger turn than she expected. And it's going to change her. Her dream isn't what she expected it to be."

"I-I don't un-understand, Mama," Rain told her mom.

"You'll understand when you're older, dear." Miranda ran her fingers through her young childs' cherry red hair. "Just worry about being a child now. Your time to learn will come soon enough."

Rain gazed quizzically into her mother's face and tilted her head to the side. A grim expression appeared on Miranda's pale features as she looked over at the pale blonde head that belonged to Aneira. The taller twin held her Eevee close and was whispering into one of the delicate ears on it's head.

Sensing her mother's scrutinizing glare burrowing through her platinum tresses, Aneira shifted her arctic eyes over and they became locked in a stare down. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face Aneria tucked it behind her ear and stood up.

Clearing her throat Aneira began to speak, "Mother, don't say a word… I already know what you're going to say and I would rather you save your breath. I'm not some push-button person like Asher and you're not going to mold me to your standards like you did her." Turning on her heel Aneira picked up her Eevee and walked out of the room with Brione following right behind her.

Miranda's lids gently squeezed, slightly covering her amethyst eyes, while she stared at her daughters' retreating figures. "When will she quit being so stubborn?" Miranda muttered quietly.

She felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, instantly feeling her frustration settle. In their many years of marriage, Miranda had memorized her husband's touch and recognized it without even having to look. Their relationship had strengthened through many years of struggle and effort to the point where Derrick could communicate an entire discussion through a simple touch.

Looking into the her husband's kind eyes, Miranda leaned into his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. "Miranda, let up on Aneira. She's not Asher. They're both completely different girls with polar opposite personalities. Let her find her own way."

Miranda brushed the ebony strands out of her face and crossed her thin arms over her chest. With a huff, she responded, "Derrick, all I want is for her to succeed. She's not going to with the raw and undeveloped skills she has now. Aneira needs guidance from someone with the experience of being a Top Coordinator. I'm the only one that can help her…"

He decided that pushing the topic further would lead to an argument and it was much too early for that - especially in Rain's presence. Shifting his attention over to his youngest, Derrick looked at the determined look that she wore on her doll-like face. In that instant, an image flashed before his eyes of the red-haired girl standing proudly with bright lights cast far above her. A small roar rang in his ears and he knew what this sensation was. A smile broke overcame the thin line that previously occupied his lips as Derrick watched the young girl.

Cool round eyes redirected back up at him accompanied by a soft voice asking, "W-what's wrong, papa?"

Derrick simply shook his head and ruffled his massive hand through her cherry locks. "It's nothing, honey." Behind his warm smile was a mischievous plan. His youngest was unaware that he and his wife had just sent Brune and Sebille to the family's private Day Care together for the fifth and last time.

* * *

 **That's all that's wrote for this reboot. I hope you all enjoyed and are not too mad at me for rebooting GA... Don't forget to Follow/Favorite, Review, and submit an OC!**


End file.
